Tetangga Baru
by yoshikuni kazuko
Summary: Disuruh mengantarkan kue untuk tetangga baru oleh sang mama, Oh Sehun tidak yakin hidupnya akan aman lagi melihat namja berkulit tan yang TIDAK tampan yang memakai jeans ketat dan kaos putih tipis yang menampilkan abs TIDAK seksinya. "Jangan tersenyum mesum seperti itu atau aku akan menyumpali mulutmu dengan batu, sialan!" EXO Fanfiction, KaiHun (KaixSehun), AU
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM dan diri mereka masing-masing.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

**WARNING!**:kata kasar n makian yang bertebaran, tsundere!Sehun, Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

Rate: M untuk beberapa makian dan umpatan

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Wajah cemberut bukan sesuatu yang bagus dipandang mata, tapi tentu saja terlihat imut bagi para pedofilia. Tapi dia tak peduli sama sekali, yang penting dia ingin cepat menyelesaikan hal ini. Dan cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarnya lagi.

Oh Sehun membenci hal yang tengah dilakukannya ini─sebenarnya dia membenci segala hal. Dia benci disuruh-suruh oleh ibunya, dia benci hari minggu dimana sang ibu sering menyuruhnya belanja padahal seharusnya bisa tidur seharian, dan dia benci daftar belanjaan yang ibunya berikan.

Semua yang ada dalam pikirannya tidak pernah sejalan dengan kenyataan. Meskipun itu juga termasuk titah yang ibunya berikan. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia pergi jalan-jalan dengan temannya mungkin. Tapi bukannya takut akan pelototan mematikan ibunya, dia hanya tidak mau dianggap anak durhaka saja.

Karena itu di sinilah dia, berdiri di depan sebuah pintu rumah yang tentu saja tidak lebih bagus dari rumahnya. Dulu rumah ini tidak berpenghuni dan ditinggal begitu saja oleh pemiliknya, Sehun bahkan langsung lari saat melewati rumah ini sepulang sekolah. Bukannya takut akan cerita hantu dari nenek-nenek tetangga sebelah, dia hanya takut kejatuhan salah satu puing bangunan rumah bobrok ini saja.

Tangan kanannya memegang sepiring kue buatan asli sang ibu, sedangkan tangan kirinya memencet bel dengan cepat dan kesal karena sudah lima menit lebih tidak ada yang membukakan. Kata ibu sih ada orang baru yang menempati rumah ini, dan entah karena ibunya memang baik atau cuma sok cari perhatian, wanita itu langsung saja semangat membuat kue dan menyuruhnya mengantar kue ini.

"Cepat buka pintunya, sialan!" teriaknya kesal menendang pintu yang keras. Membuatnya melompat dengan satu kaki. Aiish~ dasar tuli!

Kegiatannya melompat-lompat─karena dia ingin, bukannya karena sakit. Hal seperti itu saja sih sama sekali tidak membuatnya sakit─ terhenti saat pintu itu terbuka dan Sehun sudah bersiap akan membombastis dengan sekumpulan makian impresif. Tapi entah kenapa semua itu tertahan di tenggorokannya begitu saja.

Dilihatnya seorang namja berdiri di hadapannya, dengan mata yang menyorot tajam, rambut hitam berantakan yang tidak keren, kulit tan yang sama sekali tidak seksi, dan senyuman yang tidak berkarisma sama sekali. Jangan lupakan namja ini memakai sebuah jins ketat dan kaos putih tipis saja yang sama sekali tidak terlihat keren dan seksi.

Kalau kalian sedang melihatnya tengah terpesona, itu berarti mata kalian terinfeksi.

"Oh, maaf. Belnya rusak jadi aku baru mendengarmu saat kau berteriak tadi!" ujar namja itu masih dengan senyum yang menurutnya bodoh dan _tidak_ membuat wajah itu lebih tampan.

"Ya ya... kau terlalu miskin hanya untuk membeli yang baru!" celetukannya membuat namja itu mengerutkan dahi dan menatapnya tajam. "A-apa?!" dan kalau kalian mendengar suaranya yang mencicit tadi, itu berarti telinga kalian juga terinfeksi sekarang, asal kalian tahu saja dia mengatakannya dengan tegas tadi.

"Masuklah!" ujar namja itu dengan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, memberinya ruang untuk masuk. Sehun memperhatikan bagian dalam rumah sekilas dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku kemari hanya untuk memberikan ini, bukan untuk bertamu beberapa jam kedepan di rumah menyedihkanmu!" ujarnya menyodorkan sepiring kue yang tinggal setengah─jangan salahkan karena dia lapar dan belum sempat sarapan tadi. Dilihatnya namja tan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum tersenyum─demi apapun sekarang daftar hal-hal yang dibencinya jadi bertambah karena senyuman itu.

"Jangan tersenyum mesum seperti itu atau aku akan menyumpali mulut dengan batu, brengsek!" memberikan tatapan tajam sembari semakin menyodorkan piringnya, ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari rumah busuk ini.

"Sungguh tidak ingin masuk? Aku hanya tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan saja," namja itu semakin menggeser tubuhnya, membuat Sehun bisa langsung melihat kearah ruang tamu yang berantakan dan buah apel yang tersaji di sana.

Berdehem sekali─ "Baiklah kau yang memaksa!" dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, Sehun langsung duduk tanpa dipersilahkan oleh sang tuan rumah dan menyomot sebuah apel merah segar. Dia mau masuk ke dalam_ bukan_ karena tergoda oleh apel-apel ini, tapi karena namja ini yang terlihat memaksanya untuk masuk─dan tolong tambahkan ini juga karena rasa sopan santun.

"Nah, kau mau minum apa?" tanya namja itu masih berdiri dan bersidekap menatapnya. Dahi Sehun mengernyit tidak suka melihat ekspresi namja ini yang terlihat geli menatapnya.

"Jus jeruk, kalau ada. Tapi aku yakin kau hanya punya air mineral jadi terserah saja apa yang kau punya!" ujarnya masih sibuk dengan apelnya. Tidak mempedulikan saat namja tan itu sudah dari hadapannya. Apa? Dia tamu juga jadi tidak masalah makan apel yang sudah tersaji ini.

Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan. Masih banyak kotak kardus besar disekitar, mungkin namja itu masih membereskannya. Cih, dia tidak peduli. Yang penting cepat habiskan apel ini dan pulang.

"Ini, silahkan~"

Sehun mengerjap menatap segelas air putih di atas meja dan menatap namja itu dengan alis berkerut. "Apa ini?! Kau mengambilkanku air bekas kobokan?"

"Bukankah kau yang bilang air putih? Dan ini bukan air kobokan, nona!"

"SIALAN! Aku bukan perempuan. Dan seharusnya kau pikirkan dulu kata-katamu itu, dasar babun!"

Kini namja itu duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Sehun menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah apelnya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengan tatapan itu! Dan apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa malah menatapnya sedekat ini?

"A-apa?!" dan kalian harus benar-benar memeriksakan telinga kalian jika mendengarnya tengah tergagap tadi.

Kemudian namja itu berbisik, "Seharusnya kau yang memikirkan terlebih dahulu sebelum bicara. Apa aku harus mengajariku tata krama, eum?"

Sehun merinding merasakan namja ini berbisik pelan di telinganya. Bukan jenis bisikan mengancam nyawa, tapi jenis bisikan seduktif yang mengundang rasa panas menjalar di pipinya. Tolong jangan beranggapan kalau dia tengah memerah, tapi udaranya saja yang terasa panas.

Dan matanya melotot kaget saat melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan namja tan itu. "APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN?! KENAPA MELEPAS BAJU SEPERTI ITU, HAH?!"

.

.

TBC or END?

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM dan diri mereka masing-masing.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

**WARNING!**: kata kasar n makian yang bertebaran, tsundere!Sehun, Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, NC17, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

Rate: M untuk beberapa makian dan umpatan

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

"APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN?! KENAPA MELEPAS BAJU SEPERTI ITU, HAH?!"

Tatapan mata itu sangat mengganggu. Membuatnya seolah sesak napas hanya karena tatapan mata tajam itu saja. Bukannya dia terpesona saat melihat tubuh proporsional dengan peluh yang TIDAK seksi itu, tapi sepertinya karena _namja_ tan ini memang memiliki sebuah sihir tertentu yang membuatnya terdiam.

"_AC_-nya mati. Bukankah disini panas, eum?"

_Namja_ itu masih berbisik seduktif yang membuat telinganya geli. Sehun bahkan bisa merasakan beberapa helai rambut hitam itu menggelitik pipinya.

Dan saat merasakan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi, Sehun langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar dengan cepat. Sangat cepat meninggalkan gelak tawa di belakangnya.

"DASAR _NAMJA_ KELEBIHAN HORMON BRENGSEK!" mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparnya ke pintu rumah bobrok itu. Tidak peduli jika pintu itu benar-benar rusak karenanya.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang menyiapkan makan siang kala itu karena ibunya sedang pergi bersama bibi tetangga sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat pintu depan menjeblak terbuka dengan keras dan sosok dongsaeng imutnya masuk dan menyerobot ke dapur.

"Sehun-ah? Kenapa wajahmu merona seperti itu?"

Segera setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya, Luhan segera menyesali ucapannya. Karena Luhan sudah paham karakter adiknya yang memang seperti cewek yang sedang kedatangan tamu itu.

"SIAPA BILANG AKU MERONA?" sembur Sehun garang. Dan Luhan sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa karena biasanya hanya sang ayah yang bisa meredakan amarah Sehun. Dia hanya berharap ayahnya cepat pulang, tapi itu mustahil mengingat sekarang masih siang bolong.

"O-oke, Sehunnie tidak merona jadi... err~"

"Aku tidak merona! Merona itu hanya untuk cewek!"

"Iya... hyung tau..."

"TERUS KENAPA HYUNG BILANG AKU MERONA?!"

"Err... aku hanya heran karena pipimu merah sekali saat kau datang..." memegang spatula dengan erat karena takut Sehun tiba-tiba akan menerjangnya membabi buta, Luhan melirik jam sekali lagi berharap ibunya cepat datang. "O-oke, maafkan hyung ne?"

"Hyung bilang maaf?! Semua ini salah hyung dan juga mama! Kalau saja hyung tidak bangun kesiangan, aku tidak akan disuruh oleh Mama mengantar kue ke tetangga baru yang sinting itu─"

"Oke oke... Sehun, tenang dulu!"

"─dan tidak akan masuk ke rumah bobroknya yang menyedihkan dan tidak akan mengalami apapun yang kualami terjadi disana tadi! Dia hanya _namja_ kelebihan hormon gila! Aku bersumpah semoga dia mengidap impotensi seumur hidupnya!"

Dan setelah serentetan kalimat yang cepatnya bahkan melebihi kereta listrik itu, Sehun menendang kursi dan keluar dari dapur. Luhan hanya melongo melihat kepergian Sehun yang tumben sekali langsung pergi. Biasanya Sehun akan terus memaki dan marah-marah sampai beberapa jam kedepan.

Samar, Luhan bisa mendengar suara bedebam pintu yang dibanting keras, menandakan Sehun sudah memasuki kamarnya.

Menghela napas lega, setidaknya dia bisa menyelamatkan telinganya dari penyakit budek hari.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam saat itu sangat tegang nan sunyi, lebih sunyi dari biasanya karena si bungsu kini hanya manyun sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya tidak peduli. Si sulung sesekali melirik sambil menghela napas, si ayah hanya melirik malas, dan beberapa menit merasa muak akan suasana tegang akhirnya sang bunda turun tangan dengan berdehem keras.

Memulai pembicaraan tentang anak bungsunya yang memang labil hati─tapi untung saja tidak labil ekonomi.

"Sehunnie sayang..." kata pembuka dari sang bunda yang membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahi tidak suka.

"Hmm..." hanya tanggapan malas yang diberikan.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Masakan Mama tidak enak ya?"

"Lumayan..."

_WHAT THE_-

Lumayan bagaimana? Lumayan tidak enak, begitu? Tapi memang karena sudah terbiasa mendengar celetukan tajam dari Sehun, sang Mama hanya menghela napas dan mencoba mencari topik lain agar mengembalikan _mood_ si _magnae_.

Dan sayang sekali sang Mama salah mencari topik baru.

"Eum... bagaimana dengan tetangga baru kita? Kudengar dia tinggal sendiri dan seumuran denganmu."

Dahi berkedut, Sehun sudah mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi bersiap akan menggebrak meja. Tapi sedetik kemudian langsung menurunkan tangannya lagi perlahan dan mendengus kesal. Bukannya dia takut karena pelototan ayahnya, dia hanya tidak ingin merusak kesopanan dan ke-khidmat-an dalam meja makan. Itu saja!

"Jangan sebut _namja_ impotensi menyedihkan itu di depanku lagi, Ma!"

"Sehun! Jaga perkataanmu!" itu kalimat tegas dari sang ayah. Dan sehun hanya terdiam menunduk. Sekali lagi bukan karena dia takut, tapi hanya karena tidak ingin dianggap sebagai anak durhaka saja.

"Jadi... mana piringnya sayang?"

"Piring apanya?"

"Tentu saja piring tempat kue tadi siang."

"Oh. Tertinggal di rumah _namja_ mesum itu."

Jawaban singkat dimana setelah itu Sehun langsung beranjak dari kursinya karena sudah mendapat intuisi kalau ibunya akan berceramah sesuatu tentang 'piring mahal', 'pecah', dan beberapa makian impresif yang entah itu mirip siapa. Hey! Jangan melihat kearahnya! Dia seratus persen asli mirip dengan ayahnya yang kalem dan penuh wibawa itu.

.

.

.

Dia bersumpah tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di rumah si _namja_ kelebihan hormon itu lagi. Tapi yah, yang namanya manusia itu selalu melakukan sesuatu berkebalikan. Seperti saat ini, dia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya sudah ada di depan pintu rumah reyot ini lagi. Ah, dia ingat tentang piring ibunya itu. Bukan karena ingin bertemu lagi dengan si bodoh itu.

Merasa bel rumah ini masih rusak, Sehun menggedor pintu dengan keras. Tapi bukannya mendapati _namja_ berkulit tan yang membukakan pintu, pintu itu justru terbuka sendiri membuat Sehun berjengit dan merinding. Oh itu karena suhu udara sekarang memang dingin jadi dia merinding seperti itu, bukannya takut kalau saja ada hantu.

"Hey, _namja_ mesum!" teriaknya keras bahkan menggema keseluruh ruangan. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di dalam. Oke, kenapa ini jadi seperti cerita _horror mistery_ yang sering dibacanya.

Mengabaikan bulu kuduk yang meremang, Sehun melangkah memasuki rumah. Di otaknya sudah merangkai berbagai kesimpulan. Sepertinya _namja_ tan mesum itu memang seorang penyihir, dilihat dari rumah ini yang sunyi senyap dan terkesan angker. Che! Pasti _namja_ itu sedang melakukan sebuah ritual sesat pemujaan setan dan sejenisnya.

"Ya! _Namja_ sesat, keluar kau!" teriaknya lagi menelusuri setiap ruangan. Merasa tidak ada siapapun, Sehun melangkah menaiki tangga dan tiba di lantai dua. Membuka sebuah pintu terdekat, tapi pintu itu terkunci membuatnya mendengus sekali lagi.

Entah dia merasa aneh karena lantai dua ini tidak seperti di rumahnya. Disini ada sebuah lorong panjang yang terhubung ke tangga tadi. Dan di sepanjang lorong, ada empat pintu yang terjejer seperti sebuah kamar hotel yang sepi dan agak gelap hanya dengan pencahayaan lampu yang redup.

'Fuuuuh~'

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAHH! PERGI KAU SETAN! MEMBUSUKLAH DI NERAKA TERDALAM!" teriaknya keras sambil menjauh dari 'setan' yang meniup telinganya tadi dan kini dia sudah memepet di dinding dengan tubuh bergetar dan mata melotot kaget.

Dan sedetik kemudian ekspresi horrornya berubah. Dahinya berkedut kesal menatap seorang _namja_ yang sudah tergelak dan hanya memakai HANDUK YANG TERSAMPIR DI PINGGANG TAN ITU! GILA! Apa _namja_ ini pengidap eksibisionisme?

Lagi-lagi wajahnya terasa memanas. Ugh, kenapa tiba-tiba suhu udara menjadi panas padahal tadi terasa dingin sampai membuatnya merinding KEDINGINAN.

"Berhenti tertawa, idiot!" gertaknya kesal karena _namja_ itu masih saja tertawa geli. Dan _namja_ itu berhenti tertawa, tapi masih tetap memasang seringai menyebalkan yang membuatnya ingin menonjok wajah itu. "K-kau mau apa?!"

Dia sama sekali tidak tergagap tadi, hanya kaget saja karena _namja_ mesum gila itu tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapannya, dekat sekali. Membuatnya terjepit diantara dinding dan tubuh yang hanya berbalut handuk putih─yang sangat kontras dengan kulit perunggu eksotis dan juga abs yang terbentuk sempurna itu. Tapi ingat sekali lagi, itu semua sama sekali tidak seksi!

"Mulutmu pedas sekali ya? Bagaimana kalau kubuat menjadi lebih manis, eum?" lagi-lagi bisikan seduktif di telinga yang membuat Sehun harus menggigit bibirnya. "Jangan digigit seperti itu... nanti berdarah."

Dan Sehun sudah yakin kalau _namja_ ini memang benar-benar penyihir karena entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bergerak dan memberontak saat ibu jari _namja_ itu mengelus sudut bibirnya dengan gerakan pelan dan lembut.

Dia bahkan tetap diam saat bibir penuh _namja_ tan itu sudah bergerak di atas bibir tipisnya dengan sensual dan menggoda. Dan dia tidak terbuai oleh ciuman itu! Dia hanya sedang terkena sebuah sihir-atau-hipnotis-entah-apa-itu yang membuatnya tidak memberontak.

"Nnhh..." lenguhnya saat merasakan tubuh keduanya semakin merapat dan Sehun bisa merasakan benda yang keras bergesekan dengan selangkangannya. Tangannya berpegangan erat pada bahu tegap itu karena tubuhnya sudah terasa lemas.

Saat bibir sintal penuh itu berpindah ke lehernya, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan pandangan kabur karena tubuhnya yang terasa semakin memanas. Lenguhan menjijikkan sekali lagi keluar dari mulutnya saat merasakan sebuah gigitan kecil di bahunya yang entah bagaimana sudah terekspos.

Sehun tidak mengerti jenis sihir seperti apa ini, dia bahkan tidak memberontak saat _namja_ itu melepaskan celananya dan sebelah kakinya sudah manis melingkar di pinggang tan itu diikuti sesuatu yang besar-panjang-dan-keras menerobos masuk ke lubang sempitnya.

Lenguhan dan desahan manis terus saja bergema di sepanjang lorong itu dimana dirinya dihimpit di dinding dan bercinta dengan si _namja_-entah-siapapun-namanya itu.

Keesokan paginya Oh Sehun bangun dengan adik kecilnya yang berdiri tegang dan celana basah. Butuh waktu lama untuk menenangkan juniornya sedangkan di dalam otaknya terus saja berputar apa yang tadi diimpikannya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sehun berdiri di depan gerbang rumah jelek _namja_ tan kemarin. Ancaman dari ibunya, 'ambil piring itu atau koleksi Manga-nya akan dibakar'. Che! Disaat otaknya terus memutar mimpi menjijikkan semalam, kenapa dia harus kembali ke rumah ini?

"Kenapa hanya berdiri disitu? Masuklah!"

Sehun tersentak mendengar suara itu, dia melihat ke dalam taman dan mendapati _namja_ mesum kelebihan hormon kemarin dengan memakai celana jeans dan singlet berwarna abu-abu saja. Huh, udara hari ini panas sekali sampai-sampai pipinya terasa panas lagi.

Dengan enggan, Sehun membuka pagar yang tingginya hanya sampai bahu orang dewasa saja itu. Dia melangkah pekarangan kecil depan rumah dimana _namja_ itu tengah berdiri sambil memegang sebuah gunting tanaman.

"Hati-hati kalau melangkah, kau menginjak bunga tulipnya," kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada santai meski di dalamnya terselip sebuah peringatan.

"Peduli setan dengan tulip bodoh ini, aku hanya ingin piringku kembali!" ujarnya dengan sekali lagi menginjak sebuah bunga tulip putih yang bentuknya sudah mengenaskan di bawah kakinya. Dilihatnya _namja_ itu menghela napas panjang.

"Setidaknya hargai milik orang lain," _namja_ itu mengerutkan dahi terlihat lelah.

"Tsk. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli. Dan kau bertingkah seperti banci saja menanam bunga seperti ini," ujarnya sekali lagi menginjak sebuah tulip berwarna kuning. Dan kegiatannya menginjak-injak tanaman itu terhenti saat sebuah tangan menariknya keras ke depan, membuatnya tersandung kaki sendiri. Hidungnya terasa sakit saat membentur dada bidang berbalut singlet itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, ne... bunga itu kesukaan ibuku. Dan kalau kau tidak menjaga ucapanmu, aku tidak yakin kau bisa keluar dari sini dengan berjalan normal, eum~" suara itu begitu dekat di telinganya diakhiri sebuah kecupan di dahi. "Sekarang, duduklah dengan manis dan tunggu aku menyelesaikan kerusakan yang dibuat olehmu terlebih dulu, _arra_?"

Jika kalian melihat Sehun yang mengangguk patuh dan diam saja saat _namja_ itu menuntunnya duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dari kayu. Anggap saja kalian tidak melihatnya ya, agar harga diri si bungsu keluarga Oh itu tidak jatuh terinjak-injak.

_Namja_ _milky skin_ berparas manis itu masih terdiam memandang sang tuan rumah yang sibuk dengan tanamannya. Terus seperti itu hingga beberapa menit kemudian, terdiam memandangi bagaimana paras tampan itu dipenuhi peluh dan rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan.

Apa dia baru saja menyebut _namja_ itu tampan?

_PLAK!_

Tangannya otomatis menampar pipinya sendiri dengan keras sampai menarik perhatian si _namja_ tan yang tampan dan seksi itu.

_PLAK! DUAGH!_

Sehun bahkan sampai membenturkan kepalanya ke sandaran bangku taman itu. Membuatnya meringis karena kepalanya terasa berputar sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" _namja_ itu sudah berjongkok di depannya. Memperhatikan dahinya yang sudah memar dan terasa nyut-nyutan. "Apa terasa sakit sekali?"

Kenapa _namja_ mesum dan sesat ini peduli pada dahinya? Che! Cari perhatian saja. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah, aku pulang saja!" dan setelah itu Oh Sehun melenggang pergi dari sana. Dia pergi sekarang bukan karena ingin kembali keesokan harinya bertemu _namja_ itu untuk mengambil piring ibunya, tapi hanya tidak tahan dengan kepalanya yang terasa SEDIKIT sakit.

Itu saja! Sudah, jangan senyum-senyum!

.

To Be Continue

.

_A/N: Holaaa~ makasih yang udah mau nyempetin review di chapter kemarin. Makasiiiih banget ya~ :D_


End file.
